Nintendo-Spider151's Waifu List
Nintendo-Spider151 is known for his peculiar waifu obsession. Here's a list for the ones he has now along the franchise they come from. List * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mulan (Mulan) * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Merida (Brave) * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Anna (Frozen) * Elsa (Frozen) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess) * Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) * Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) * Felicia Hardy (Spider-Man) * Mayday Parker (Spider-Man) * Janet Van Dyne (Avengers) * Doreen Green (Marvel) * Barbara Gordon (Batman) * Harley Quinn (Batman) * Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Princess Peach (Mario) * Princess Rosalina (Mario) * Princess Daisy (Mario) * Pauline (Mario) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Midna (The Legend of Zelda) * Lana (The Legend of Zelda) * Cia (The Legend of Zelda) * Malon (The Legend of Zelda) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Cynthia (Pokémon) * Alexa (Pokémon) * Leaf (Pokémon) * Dawn (Pokémon) * Elesa (Pokémon) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Viridi (Kid Icarus) * Gaol (Kid Icarus) * Amazon Pandora (Kid Icarus) * Medusa (Kid Icarus) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Cordelia (Fire Emblem) * Anna (Fire Emblem) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Camilla (Fire Emblem) * Charlotte (Fire Emblem) * Tsubasa Oribe (SMT X Fire Emblem) * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Callie (Splatoon) * Marie (Splatoon) * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima! Magister Negi Magi!) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima! Magister Negi Magi!) * Chisame Hasegawa (Negima! Magister Negi Magi!) * Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima! Magister Negi Magi!) * Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Fate T. Harlaown (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Shamal (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Signum (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Haru Miura (Reborn!) * Chrome Dokuro (Reborn!) * Angewomon (Digimon) * LadyDevimon (Digimon) * Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) * Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) * Hikari Yagami (Digimon) * Nene Amano (Digimon) * Mervamon (Digimon) * Sakuyamon (Digimon) * Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) * Mima (Touhou Project) * Shinki (Touhou Project) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) * Byakuren Hijiri (Touhou Project) * Eirin Yagokoro (Touhou Project) * Kanako Yasaka (Touhou Project) * Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) * Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) * Hata no Kokoro (Touhou Project) * Arturia Pendragon (Fate) * Rin Tohsaka (Fate) * Sakura Matou (Fate) * Medusa (Fate) * Caren Hortensia (Fate) * Luviagelita Edelfelt (Fate) * Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Fate) * Tamamo-No-Mae (Fate) * Irisviel von Einzbern (Fate) * Joan of Arc (Fate) * Mordred (Fate) * Frankenstein (Fate) * Scáthach (Fate) * Ayaka Sajyou (Fate) * Gudako (Fate) * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) * Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime) * Ciel (Tsukihime) * Hisui (Tsukihime) * Kohaku (Tsukihime) * Satsuki Yumizuka (Tsukihime) * Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Tsukihime) * Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) * Touko Aozaki (Kara no Kyoukai) * Azaka Kokutou (Kara no Kyoukai) * Fujino Asagami (Kara no Kyoukai) * Aoko Aozaki (Witch on the Holy Night) * Alice Kuonji (Witch on the Holy Night) * Makoto Kino (Sailor Moon) * Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) * Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) * Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) * Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Moon) * Mitsuki Aoyagi (Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger) * Honoka Kousaka (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Eli Ayase (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Maki Nishikino (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Umi Sonoda (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Kotori Minami (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Nozomi Tojo (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Hanayo Koizumi (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Rin Hoshizora (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Nico Yazawa (Love Live! School Idol Project) * Desiree (Danny Phantom) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Neopolitan (RWBY) * Mizuki Suzushiro (Boku Girl) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire (The manga, not the anime as the anime sucks)) * Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) * Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Luka Megurine (Vocaloid) * Suu (Everyday Life with Monster Girls) Category:Abominations Category:Events